Nettoyage de printemps
by Irilde
Summary: Ou le long combat du grand oncle de Poiredebeurré. Réponse au défi 46 du Poney Fringant. L'origine du nom et/ou de l'enseigne de l'auberge.


Réponse au défi 46 du Poney Fringant. L'origine du nom et/ou de l'enseigne de l'auberge du Poney Fringant.

Ici, vous trouverez les deux. Plus une mégère, une auberge concurrente l'ancêtre de Bob et Nob et un caméo de Gandalf.

Joyeux anniversaire cher Poney!

* * *

Nettoyage de printemps

Après deux semaines de mauvais temps, la pluie avait enfin cessé. Poiredebeurré essayait tant bien que mal d'éviter les flaques et le contenu des pots de chambres que les femmes jetaient par la fenêtre. L'apparition du soleil avait fait sortir toutes les ménagères de Bree. On les voyait balayer le pas de leurs portes.

Le nettoyage de printemps. Sa femme n'était pas une exception, et pendant qu'elle nettoyait l'auberge, elle avait envoyé son mari au marché pour que celui-ci ne lui traine pas dans les pattes. Une femme intelligente son épouse. Très intelligente. Poiredebeurré n'était pas une flèche mais il savait reconnaître la supériorité de sa femme. Sans son aide, il n'aurait jamais réussi à maintenir la baraque à flots. C'est grâce à elle que les clients continuaient d'affluer à _la Halte du Pèlerin. _Son père ne s'était jamais entendu avec sa bru, mais avant de mourir, il avait incité son fils à suivre ses conseils. Sur le coup, sa femme avait eu la larme à l'œil. Et pourtant, qu'est ce qu'elle n'avait pas dit sur le vieux Poiredebeurré! Sur ses prix, sur la carte des vins, sur la clientèle de l'auberge…

C'était là son grand désespoir. Leur auberge n'était pas assez _raffinée_, la clientèle pas assez brillante. Trop de Hobbits, de paysans et autres cul-terreux. Pas assez d'aventuriers mystérieux, de grands voyageurs, de justiciers aux abois, d'Elfes_._ Pour sa part, Poiredebeurré était presque sûr ces derniers n'était pas du genre à fréquenter des auberges, aussi renommées soient-elle, mais sa femme n'en démordait pas. Évidemment mon pauvre Poiredebeurré, quel Elfe songerait à s'arrêter chez nous? Par contre, au _Glaive d'Argent_, c'est une autre affaire. Ils ont même des Nains. Et elle tordait sa bouche en disant ça. Ce n'était pas la clientèle la plus reluisante, mais ça faisait bien dans le décor. Et puis ils étaient solvables…

Poiredebeurré louvoya pour éviter les tas d'épluchures qui jonchaient la chaussée. L'auberge du _Glaive d'Argent_ était l'obsession de sa femme. Moins ancienne que la _Halte du Pèlerin_, elle était en passe de devenir l'auberge la plus importante de Bree. Elle était déjà la plus célèbre. Pas pour la qualité de sa nourriture - et la bière de la _Halte_ battait haut la main celle du _Glaive_ - mais pour sa clientèle. Elle était devenue le passage obligé pour tout voyageur qui se respecte. Négociants, trappeurs, Nains des Montagnes Bleues, marchands venant du Gondor, du Rohan, d'Esgaroth, de Dale la lointaine, quelques rares Beörnides qui s'aventuraient au delà des Monts Brumeux, des escrocs, des illusionnistes, des vrais jeteurs de sorts et des faux mages. Tous venaient prendre une chope, un repas chaud, un lit, partager des nouvelles, des histoires et des chansons.

Peut-être que c'était le nom qui clochait. Après tout, le _Glaive d'Argent_ sonnait bien mieux que la _Halte du Pèlerin_. Déjà c'était plus court. Et pour Poiredebeurré, plus c'est court, mieux c'est… Évidemment sa femme l'avait traité d'idiot.

N'empêche l'idée avait fait son chemin. Depuis deux semaines l'auberge était fermée pour travaux. Sa femme avait décidé de tout remettre à neuf, à commencer par le nom. Un nouveau nom était le premier pas sur la voie du succès. Oh, et puis le fait de virer les Hobbits aussi. Poiredebeurré aimait bien les Hobbits. Mais sa femme savait mieux que lui ce qui était bon. Elle était intelligente et lui n'était qu'un lourdaud.

Un nouveau nom et une nouvelle enseigne donc. Quelque chose de spectaculaire. Ceux du _Glaive d'Argent_ n'avaient pas lésiné sur les moyens: une girouette en fer forgé représentant un chevalier en armure, une enseigne en forme d'épée, une lanterne sculptée de telle façon qu'elle projetait sur les murs des ombres de guerriers, de dragons et de cavaliers pour le plus grand bonheur des enfants. Poiredebeurré avait donc été envoyé à la recherche d'une enseigne. La seule tâche qu'il fût capable d'effectuer proprement. Et encore…

Il arriva enfin devant la forge de Bree. Pat Feuilledesauge et ses fils étaient en train de disposer un lot de pelles et de faux sur un étalage. Feuilledesauge était un bon client, même s'il ne venait pas souvent. Pas très causant mais agréable.

Poiredebeurré s'approcha et examina l'amoncellement d'objets exposés à la vue du passant.

"Nettoyage de printemps, grommela Feuilledesauge entre ses dents. On essaie de liquider le stock. Débarrasser l'atelier de ce qui encombre. Fais ton choix. Y'a un peu de tout.

- Tu as des enseignes?"

Feuilledesauge désigna une table d'un geste vague. Poiredebeurré s'approcha. Le forgeron ne faisait pas dans les enseignes. Il y avait bien un dragon mais il ne lui plaisait pas beaucoup. Sinon, il y avait une chope géante et une enseigne pour boulanger. Poiredebeurré imagina la tête de sa femme s'il suspendait une brioche au-dessus de la porte d'entrée

"- Et ça?

-Un truc que j'ai retrouvé dans la remise. Une bonne chose ce nettoyage.

C'était une petite enseigne, représentant un petit cheval cabré. On avait laissé de la place pour que le propriétaire puisse y peindre le nom de son établissement. Simple, sobre, reconnaissable, c'est exactement ce qu'il me faut songea Poiredebeurré. En plus le petit cheval lui paraissait sympathique. Ça au moins c'était quelque chose qu'il connaissait. Il ne s'était jamais senti à l'aise en compagnie d'aventurier. Qui sait d'où ils venaient et ce qu'ils avaient réellement l'intention de faire.

…- Un poney! Je t'envoie chercher une enseigne pour faire de ce lieu enfumé une taverne digne de ce nom. et tout ce que tu trouves c'est un poney en fer forgé?

-Je…

-Mais mon pauvre Poiredebeurré -elle ne l'appelait jamais que par son nom- qu'est ce tu as dans la tête. Un poney? Qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse avec ça?

-Ça me semblait…

-Rien du tout. Tu as toujours été un imbécile. Même pas capable de faire quelque chose de ses dix doigts. Ma pauvre mère m'avait bien prévenu. Tu veux peut-être que j'accroche cette enseigne? Que je renomme l'auberge… Tiens, que je la renomme _le Poney Fringant_? Qu'est ce que tu penses de ça? Toute la clientèle du _Glaive_ va se bousculer au portillon, c'est sûr.

-Justement…

-Parce que tu trouves que ce nom ridicule convient à notre genre d'auberge. C'est nul! Pitoyable! Digne d'un boui-boui pour Hobbit! Le petit bistrot ou le grand père va boire sa piquette entre deux moissons! Ah ça pour sûr les gens s'en souviendront d'un nom pareil. Et de l'imbécile qui est le propriétaire. Mais qui donc ai-je épousé? Et c'est moi qui dois faire tourner la baraque. Et je ne peux pas compter sur ce crétin pour m'aider! Fils d'incapable! Encore un coup comme ça et je retourne chez ma mère. Et alors tu pourras dire adieu à ta clientèle. Trois mois avec toi aux commandes et tu pourras mettre la clé sous la porte.

-Et bien tu peux partir…

-Pardon?

-Tu peux partir. Rentre chez ta mère.

-Tu plaisantes…

Mais on ne pouvait plus arrêter Poiredebeurré.

-Et moi pendant ce temps je vais accrocher l'enseigne. Parfaitement. Je vais sur le champ la fixer au dessus de la grande porte. Et je vais y inscrire _l'Auberge du Poney Fringant _comme tu me l'as suggéré. L'établissement est à moi. J'en ai hérité. Pas toi. Et je suis libre de faire ce que je veux. De ramener ce qu'il me plaît, d'y accueillir seulement des Hobbits, de repeindre la grande salle en mauve et vert si ça me chante. Et si ça ne te plaît pas, tu peux partir. La porte est ouverte

Sa femme le considéra un moment, blême. Puis lâcha: "fais ce que tu veux, je m'en lave les mains."

Poiredebeurré fit comme il dit. Le soir même, il suspendit le poney, avec le nouveau nom de l'auberge inscrit dessous.

Sa femme s'était enfermée dans le silence. Deux jours plus tard elle rassemblait ses affaires et retournait chez sa mère.

Les premiers temps, ce fût dur. La plupart des clients s'en allaient au _Glaive d'Argent_. Poiredebeurré avait beau baisser les prix, rien n'y faisait. Bientôt, il n'eut pas assez pour payer les garçons d'écuries et les serveurs. Il embaucha alors un Hobbit. Mob. Un sacré feignant, qui tirait sur la boisson, mais il ne prenait pas cher, du moment qu'il était logé et nourrit. Et puis c'était quelqu'un que Poiredebeurré comprenait. On arrivait toujours à s'entendre, notamment pour effectuer les tâches ingrates comme nettoyer l'âtre ou réparer le toit.

Par contre les Hobbits se faisaient de plus en plus nombreux. Ils aimaient mieux Poiredebeurré que se femme. Et puis au _Poney Fringant_ il y avait moins de gens bizarres, la nourriture, et surtout la boisson étaient excellentes et on était bien tranquille.

- Vous savez, on aime beaucoup mieux l'auberge depuis que vous avez changé son nom, avoua un soir un Hobbit. Avant c'était trop… froid, pas assez convivial. Là, ça va. _Le Poney Fringant_: ça fait chaleureux, intime. On a bien l'impression d'être chez soi, avec des gens qu'on connaît. Comme une grande famille en fait.

Petit à petit, les clients revenaient. Chassés par l'affluence de clients au _Glaive_, qui affichait salle comble dès 8 heures du soir. Et puis ces clients occasionnels devenaient des habitués, et ils faisaient venir leurs amis. Poiredebeurré comptait aussi des Nains parmi sa clientèle. Ceux qui fuyaient la foule, et venaient chercher le calme, et la discrétion. Quelques rôdeurs aussi. Ça c'était plus embêtant, mais Poiredebeurré ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre un client.

L'affaire tournait bien. Poiredebeurré était désormais secondé par son neveu et sa femme. Il comptait bien leur laisser l'auberge. Sa nièce par alliance venait d'ailleurs de mettre au monde un gros garçon, braillard et en bonne santé. Ils l'avaient appelé Prosper. La relève était assurée.

Un soir Poiredebeurré était en train de balayer les dalles à l'entrée. Le nettoyage de printemps. Dès le matin, il avait mis tout le monde dehors et avait récuré la grande salle de fond en comble. Il songea à sa femme, et à ses ambitions. Non, son auberge n'était pas devenu le grand vivier d'aventuriers et d'hommes d'exception comme elle en avait rêvé. Poiredebeurré se redressa et mis la main devant ses yeux pour distinguer la route. Un vieil homme à barbe grise, coiffé d'un chapeau pointu se dirigeait vers eux.

-Mob, va préparer les chambres!

Poiredebeurré sourit. En fin de compte, le _Poney Fringant_ avait encore une chance de devenir un endroit célèbre.


End file.
